


New Realities

by barrylen



Series: unforeseen obstacles [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (kind of?), Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Multi, Pre-OT3, Schway!, Sexual Content, Spoilers for s5ep03: The Death of Vibe, Threesome fantasy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barrylen/pseuds/barrylen
Summary: Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let Nora stay with them at the loft after all.





	New Realities

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to become a series. Oops?
> 
> Warning: Mild spoilers for The Flash 5x03.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Letting Nora stay with them at the loft had some… _disadvantages_.

Barry snorted when Iris started giggling, pressing her hand against her mouth to stifle the sound.

“We gotta be quiet,” she whispered, as if Barry didn’t know that.

“You’re the one who’s always too loud,” he whispered back, proving his point when he went down on his forearms and rolled his hips and Iris let out a barely cut off moan. He grinned and repeated the motion, then had to bite down on a groan himself when she clenched around him.

“You were saying?” Iris’ eyes were glittering in the dim light from the street that filtered in through the curtains. She dug her heels into the backs of his thighs and met his thrusts, tilting her hips up, hands sliding over his shoulders. “C’mon, babe. Yeah, that’s it.”

It never got old, the way she felt. The way she looked. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, mouth open in a silent gasp. She threw her head back when his thrusts got harder, and Barry peppered kisses along her neck, muffling quiet groans against her skin.

“D’you ever think about—oh _god_ do that again—” Iris braced her hand on the headboard, “You ever, _mh_ , think about what she told us? You know, about Snart?”

Barry stuttered to a stop and lifted his head, catching her eye.

“You’re gonna bring that up right now? Like, right this moment?”

Iris just smiled in reply and buried her hand in his hair to pull him down for a kiss. He chuckled against her mouth—she knew exactly how to distract him. She nipped at his lower lip and let him lick into her mouth, the kiss getting heated quickly, and before he knew it they’d picked up their rhythm again, Iris tightening her legs around his hips, pulling away from the kiss to gasp for air, whispering his name when normally she’d moan it out loud.

Somehow, that just made it hotter.

And she knew what she was doing. A wicked smirk made its way onto her face, and her hands slid over his back and down to his ass, grabbing at his cheeks, pulling him harder into her. He had to bite down on his lip to stay quiet.

“You can’t tell me you never thought about it before,” she said, voice low, breath hitching with every thrust. It made Barry’s face burn, because he almost knew what she was about to say next. She always had him figured out so easily. He couldn’t deny that it was one of the many things he loved about her. “The way you had him pressed against the mantle that Christmas? Or, _fuck_ , or how you hung on to his every word when we were trying to find a way to steal the Dominator tech? I was a little surprised you didn’t have actual heart-eyes.”

“Iris.” Embarrassment weighed down his stomach. It didn’t make him less hard though. Quite the opposite.

Iris wet her lips and scrutinized him for a short moment, gaze so attentive that he didn’t dare look away even as he continued fucking her, breath coming hard. Whatever she saw on his face made her smile.

“Do you…” She’d pulled one hand away from his ass to cup his face, tracing her thumb over his bottom lip. “Do you think about fucking him? Him fucking you? I bet he’s really strong… could probably hold you down.”

“Iris—jesus—” He was so close all of a sudden, barely hanging on by a thread. Iris’ voice was getting breathy; he could hear how much effort it took for her not to moan out loud, to continue talking to him.

“Do you— _god yes_ , just a little—harder—” Her thumb was in Barry’s mouth, and he was sucking on it, and he couldn’t believe how much it turned him on. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew they were being too loud, the headboard of the bed bumping into the wall as they moved together. He couldn’t bring himself to care about it, especially when he heard Iris’ next words. “Do you wanna taste him? Want his cock in your mouth, yeah?” She pressed her finger against his tongue, and he groaned around it. “Want him inside you… wanna feel him come?”

In a rush of speed Barry pulled her hand away from his mouth so he didn’t accidentally bite down on her finger, pressing it into the mattress and burying his face in her neck as he came, his whole body twitching from how intense it was.

When he came to, Iris was laughing. “I _knew_ it, Barr. I knew it. Wow, that’s…” She shook her head, another giggle escaping her.

“You’re evil,” he groaned. He went up on his knees, still inside her, pulling her legs up around his waist so he could reach her clit with his thumb. He rocked his hips and grinned when she whimpered. “Evil and incredible.”

The smug look on her face was soon replaced by a look of pleasure, arching her back, looking so beautiful that it took Barry’s breath away. She grabbed a pillow to bury her face in when she came, grinding against his hand, clenching hard around him, her moans muffled in the fabric.

They were silent for a while after cleaning up, though Barry could tell that Iris wasn’t ready to sleep yet. He wasn’t sure if it was because they were just enjoying each other’s company or—or if it was supposed to be awkward between them, now.

Only one way to find out.

“If Snart comes back from the dead I’ll never be able to look him in the eye.” He turned his head to look at Iris, hand finding hers under the covers. He’d almost expected her to recoil, relief spreading in his chest as she curled her fingers around his. “Are you really okay with it? With, you know, everything?”

She sighed, pressing her lips together as she took a moment to think.

“Maybe I’m a little jealous of the connection you two had, but… a part of me is looking forward to what’s to come. Finding out how he comes back, if he ever does, you know? Getting to know him. Bringing him home to our family and crying when Dad inevitably throws a fit.”

Barry huffed a laugh. “You’ve really thought about this.”

“Yeah.” She smiled, closing the space between them for a kiss. “Yeah, I have.”

 

 

***

 

When Iris came out of the bathroom and sat down at the dining table the next morning, Nora was in the process of shoveling concerning amounts of sugar into her coffee.

“Morning.” She gave Iris a small smile when she saw her sit down. “So, did you two have fun last night?”

Iris was glad she wasn’t taking a sip of her tea because she would’ve been off the same way that Barry was—coughing hard from choking on his coffee, face so red that Iris was sure oxygen deprivation was not the only cause.

She massaged her temples and willed the heat in her face and ears to recede, trying to think of a way to tell their daughter that she was sorry that she’d had to overhear them have sex _but she didn’t need to be so blunt about it_.

Nora’s gaze was darting between them, looking at them like they’d both grown multiple heads.

“Why are you being weird? Did you do something stupid? Ha, did you drink too much and embarrass yourselves in front of everyone?” She beamed. “Did someone record it?”

It took a moment to click.

“Oh.” Iris let out a relieved breath. She almost barked a laugh when she could hear Barry do the same. “Oh, you mean—you mean movie night at Cisco’s.”

“Yeah…” Nora said slowly, drawing the word out. The way she raised her eyebrow must have been inherited from Iris herself. It was uncanny. “Wait. What did you think I meant?”

Iris rolled her eyes fondly when Barry started spluttering.

“Nothing at all, honey.” She used her cup of tea to hide her grin. “Nothing at all.”

Barry looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. “You know, I have that thing,” he said, scratching the back of his head. “I, uh. Need to go. Work!”

Iris couldn’t help but snort when he practically flashed out of the loft—she couldn’t even be mad that he’d left her to defuse the situation on her own. Not that there was a situation to defuse anymore, apparently, because Nora was speed-typing away on her phone, weirdness completely forgotten.

Iris sighed and leaned back in her seat. She was still grappling with the fact that this was their new reality.

A _daughter_.

“Hey,” Iris said, waiting until Nora’s attention snapped to her. “I need to get to CCPD to ask the Captain about the Gridlock transport. You wanna come with, maybe help out your dad?”

The way Nora’s face lit up almost made up for how distant she still was toward Iris.

“Schway!” She jumped up, flitting around the table before coming to a skidding stop in front of Iris. “I can give you a ride—”

“Nope! No way. No. Way.”

Iris laughed at Nora’s pout—and couldn’t believe it when Nora laughed with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments & kudos are ♥♥♥!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://barrylen.tumblr.com) :) The post for this fic is [here](https://barrylen.tumblr.com/post/179399940310/new-realities-barrylen-the-flash-tv-2014).


End file.
